Charlie's Angel's.
by ThePQ4
Summary: *Rating may change!*. Charlie works in Romania with Dragons, along side of him are his three "angel's" Luc, Lane, and Rochelle. When Vladimir, an old rival from Hogwarts, tries to take over some of the breeding grounds...some things start to happen...
1. Chapter One.

A/N: Okay, since I'm obsessed with Charlie Weasley, I figured I'd do a little Charlie's Angel/ James Bond/ Harry Potter crossover…:: cough cough:: Yea, I know I'm insane. The angel's are my own characters, because I don't honestly like any of the girls in the HP books Thanks.  
  
Charlie Weasley leaned on his desk, folding his hands on top of a few dragon registries, "Good morning angels."  
  
"Good morning Charlie." The Three angels answered him.  
  
Lane Winters, the most boyish of the three girls flipped her long hair over her shoulder, "C'mon Charlie, what is this all about? I was just about to have a huge-"  
  
"I know Lane. You cursed me about it when I paged." Charlie smiled, "We have a problem."  
  
"What's wrong, Charlie?" Rochelle, the most girlish of them all, asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"He probably got his balls burned off by a dragon." Luc looked up at him, and winked, before biting down deeply into a large apple she'd taken from the basket on the coffee table.  
  
Charlie shook his head, "No, not quite."  
  
Rochelle giggled behind her hand at Charlie's evident uncomfortable stance, as he cleared his throat, and fidgeted in the chair. Luc smiled, and took another bite of her apple.  
  
"Then what is it, Charlie?" Lane asked, grabbing an apple of her own, seeing Charlie's evident like of Luc, and not liking the way he was looking at the other girl.  
  
"You all remember Vladimir? Don't you? He went to school with me and Luc?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Oh yea…" Luc smiled, "He was a Slytherin, wasn't he?" Luc herself had been a Slytherin.  
  
"Yea." Charlie nodded, "Well, he's trying to take over a part of our property…we use it for dragon breeding grounds. If he takes it over, he'll use those dragons for the wrong purpose."  
  
Luc looked down at her half eaten apple. She'd always been a sucker for animals, "Okay, what do you want us to do?"  
  
Charlie smiled, "I knew I could count on you…" And that was how the three found themselves at the edge of a very low desert area of Romania.  
  
Luc leaned back, letting her hands off of the steering of her motorcycle, while Rochelle and Lane parked the car. She preferred to travel alone on her cycle, instead of in the car with those two "girls".  
  
"Well?" Rochelle rolled down the window, "Where is he?"  
  
"He'll be here…" Luc nodded, just as the sight of flying gravel caught her eye in the distance, "He's right there."  
  
Rochelle, and Lane each opened their doors, standing. Rochelle leaned against her door, while Lane got out of the car.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Lane asked.  
  
"Just let me do the talking." Luc ran a hand through her hair, and straightened her jacket, as the other car pulled up.  
  
"Luc!" A large, burly man, looking to be about in his early thirties with brown/gold hair, and nicely tailored muggle suit, stepped out of his car, "I did not expect to see you here! I expected Charlie…. Ah…He sent his angel's did he?"  
  
"Yea, he did, Vlad." Luc nodded, stepping off of the cycle, "What brings you back around here?"  
  
"Well, the dragon business of course…" Vladimir smiled at her, "What brings you out here?"  
  
"You." Luc nodded.  
  
"Me?" Vladimir asked, "Little old me?"  
  
"Leave the dragons on this ground alone Vlad. Only Charlie Weasley, and his people can control them. These are protected breeding grounds. You need to just leave. If anything in his environment is-"  
  
"Luc, Luc!" Vlad put an arm around her shoulder, "Come…lets go talk in my car, where it is cool."  
  
Hesitantly, she followed him, ducking down in the car. Rochelle and Lane looked at one another, and ducked back down into their own car, to wait for her to come back out.  
  
"What do you think they're talking about in there?" Lane whispered.  
  
"I don't know." Rochelle whispered back.  
  
"Do you think he's going to hurt Charlie?" Lane asked, "Just because he can't have-"  
  
"Why are we whispering?" Rochelle asked.  
  
"I don't- Oh there's Luc!"  
  
Rochelle opened her window, letting a burst of hot hair into the car, "Luc! What's going on?" She had come out of the car alone."  
  
Luc shook her head, "Drive out." She nodded towards the road, "I'll follow in a minute."  
  
Rochelle looked over at Lane, who shrugged, "Okay…Charlie isn't going to like this!"  
  
"Charlie won't have to know. I'll be there in a minute." Luc yelled.  
  
Rochelle rolled up her window again, and backed the car up.  
  
"Very good." Behind Luc, Vlad removed the gun nose he had pressed against her back the whole time, "Now you go tell your little Charlie that I will have this land…if I have to kill all of you to do it." He shoved her back onto the hot sand, and signaled to his driver to back out.  
  
Luc covered her face from the sand and rock that flew up from the tires, before slowly standing, nursing some quickly bruising areas on her arms, "Asshole."  
  
__ 


	2. Chapter Two.

Chapter Two  
  
Charlie looked down on Luc, who was sleeping on the couch, her hair sprawled across one of the pillows. He was currently resisting the urge to touch her, figuring she was less likely to get pissed off at him if he was only looking. He sucked in a breath, as one of the baby dragon's he'd brought home for nursing jumped up on the couch next to her, with a little snort of smoke.  
  
"Kalian!" He hissed, towards the small premature dragon, which was quite affectionate.  
  
Kalian turned to look at him, after she had snuggled down next to Luc, giving a humph noise, with another billow of smoke.  
  
"I know you don't want to move, but don't wake her up, darling…" Charlie moved closer to pick the little dragon up, "Behave." He set her back down onto the floor, and the dragon walked, it's tail held high up in the air, away.  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes at the dragon's likeness to a cat, and turned back to Luc, who was now partly awake.  
  
"What's your problem now, Weasley?" Luc yawned, "Did Kal finally-"  
  
"What is it with you, and dragons having burned-"  
  
Luc laughed, "I'm just kidding, Charlie."  
  
"Oh, yes I'm sure you are. Well, for your information certain parts of my anatomy are fine." Charlie crossed his arms, and sat down in a chair a few feet away from her, "Why aren't you at your own apartment."  
  
"Because the muggle idiots are protesting outside or something like that. I don't know what's going on. And your apartment was closer."  
  
"Ah…well, I'm so glad you where able to just make yourself comfortable."  
  
"Thanks Weasley." Luc turned back over onto her side, and closed her eyes.  
  
"You know I was being sarcastic right?" Charlie asked, as another one of the dragons, Cal by name, pranced into the room.  
  
"Yes." Luc smiled against her arm.  
  
Charlie shook his head, and picked Cal up around the belly, pulling him into his lap, "Looks like we'll be taking Cal back to the reservation in a few days."  
  
Cal's big dragon eyes got big, as if it say, "What?!"  
  
Charlie smiled, and stroked the creature's head, and it began to sort of purr, little tuffs of flame, and smoke protruding from it's nostrils.  
  
Luc sighed, "Are you going to keep talking, or are you going to let me sleep?"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Angel." Charlie shook his head, "What ever was I thinking?"  
  
__  
  
Later that night, Luc awoke to the giggling of Rochelle, caused by something on TV, while there where shouts and yells from the kitchen.  
  
"You can't let her stay here, Charlie!" Lane was the one who was yelling.  
  
"It's none of your bloody business who the hell stays in my apartment, now is it?" Charlie was yelling back.  
  
"Charlie, what would your mother say?"  
  
"Who cares what my mother would say?"  
  
"Your fully aware that she's a SLYTHERIN, right?"  
  
"Oh my god! Lane! Are you hearing yourself?"  
  
"What are they arguing about?" Luc asked, rubbing her forehead, where a headache was starting.  
  
"You, and your staying here." Rochelle shrugged.  
  
"We're grown ups! Houses don't matter anymore!"  
  
"I'm not talking about houses, here Charlie!"  
  
"Is there a problem?" Luc asked, leaning in the doorway of the kitchen nook.  
  
"No, Luc." Charlie shook his head.  
  
"Yes! I want you out of here." Lane spoke rudely to her.  
  
"Oh really?" Luc asked, knowing that even if Lane was the most boyish of the three, she was the manliest.  
  
"Yea, really." Lane nodded, trying to seem bigger then her 5'5" height.  
  
Luc smiled, using her extra foot advantage (being 6'5" tall, almost taller then Charlie), and shook her head, "Lane, are you thinking that if you fight me, Charlie is going to like you more?"  
  
"Who said anything about liking anyone?" Charlie asked, quite a bit slow.  
  
"Poor Charlie." Luc sighed, "Lane figures that if you like me, by my staying here, that gives me an advantage to get you. I honestly don't know what's going on in her head."  
  
Charlie looked after her, as Luc turned grabbing her keys off of the counter as she did so.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going? Witch's Brew just came on!" Rochelle called.  
  
"Big deal." Luc picked up her helmet off the floor, and pulled her jacket off of the pegs near the door. Lane leaned huffily in the doorway, as Charlie called out after Luc, and followed closely behind her.  
  
"Where are they all going?" Rochelle asked, small tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes, just to show how girly she was, "Aren't any of you going to watch WB with me?"  
  
Oh shut up."  
  
__  
  
By now, Charlie and Luc had reached the lower garage, yelling back and forth at one another. For some reason, this seemed to be nothing new.  
  
"Why is this all coming out now?" Charlie asked, reaching for Luc's shoulder.  
  
"I don't KNOW, Charlie! Ask her!" Luc shook him off her arm, "I'm not the one who started all of this."  
  
"I'm not saying that you did. Where are you going?"  
  
"Home." She swung a leg over the seat of the motorcycle.  
  
"Why?" Charlie stopped her.  
  
"Because Charlie, I don't be-"  
  
"Don't you dare tell me you don't belong here."  
  
"Why not Charlie? I know I don't."  
  
"Yes, you do." Charlie's voice softened notably.  
  
"No, Charlie. I don't." Luc pulled her helmet on, and started the motor.  
  
"Wait!" Charlie tried to stop her again, but almost got ran over in the process. He watched her speed away; dirt and dust flying up from the wheels. He sighed, as he climbed back up the stairs not feeling like apperating. When he reached his floor, he saw two female heads, and two more, belonging to Kalian, and Cal. At that moment, was very glad he lived in an all wizarding apartment building.  
  
"Go home. Both of you." He spoke roughly, pushing the two baby dragon's back inside.  
  
"Charlie-" Lane put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Go!"  
  
__ 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Charlie was mildly surprised, the next morning when he came out of his bathroom, freshly showered, to the sight of Luc, with Kalian on her lap. He cleared his throat, "Good morning angel."  
  
Luc set the dragon on the floor before turning to him, "Good morning Charlie."  
  
"I didn't expect to see you here this early." Charlie began to rub his hair dry with his towel.  
  
"Yea." She looked down at her hands, before looking back up at him, "Look Weasley, I'm sorry about last night."  
  
"It's okay. I think all of us were a little hot headed last night."  
  
Luc nodded, playing with one of the several rings she wore, "Yea."  
  
"Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"You just seem a little out of it." Charlie shrugged.  
  
"Oh. I just didn't get much sleep last night." She shrugged, "Living in that muggle apartment building."  
  
"Look, no matter what the hell Lane says, you can stay over here when ever you want. Kay?"  
  
"Okay." Luc nodded, flipping her black hair over her shoulder, "Thanks Weasley."  
  
"Any time." Charlie shrugged.  
  
"Okay, so I should probably get going. I'm going to try and go reason with Vlad." She picked up her jacket from the couch next to her.  
  
"Wait…" Charlie caught her by the arm, "Why don't you…ah…stay and have breakfast with me?"  
  
"Breakfast?"  
  
"Yea. I mean I wouldn't want you to like faint or something, because you didn't eat this morning."  
  
Luc smiled, "You know…I'm beginning to think you have a crush on me, Charlie."  
  
__  
  
It was late that morning that Luc parked her motorcycle outside of where Vladimir was staying. A large ritzy hotel lay out before her. Lucky for her, he would soon be going out of town. At least she hoped as much. She didn't feel like having to explain any more bruises to Charlie, who was quite the smother if you let him.  
  
"Lucas…" Vladimir welcomed her into his large hotel room, using her given name.  
  
"Vlad." She walked inside, taking note of the other men in the door, consisting of his driver, and a few of his sidekicks.  
  
"Are we still talking about all this dragon business?" Vlad asked boredly.  
  
"Yes." Luc crossed her arms.  
  
"Okay. If I leave the breeding grounds alone, what will you give me?"  
  
"I will give you nothing. I am TELLING you to leave the breeding grounds alone."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"You'll have to deal with Charlie Weasley."  
  
Vladimir looked at her, before beginning to laugh, "Oh my! Charlie Weasley! What a laugh! And what is that old coot going to do to me?"  
  
"He'll turn you into ministry."  
  
"Oh, I'm just shivering in my boots!" Vladimir threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"Stop it, Vlad. You don't really want those breeding grounds. Just give it up."  
  
"How do you know? Do you know how much I could sell those breeding grounds for? Because anyone who GETS those breeding grounds, automatically gets the dragons…do you know how many uses there are for dragon? Nearly every part of a dragon is usable in some way…even their snouts."  
  
"Leave the breeding grounds of Romania alone, Vlad. Or you will deal with me." At this threat, Vladimir looked truly flustered. Although he knew that Charlie wouldn't hurt a fly, he knew differently about Luc. Luc had reminded him of this frequently when they had been children. Constantly beating him to a bloody pulp. Occasionally he would catch her off guard, but only occasionally.  
  
"All right…I'll strike a bargain with you." Vlad lit up a cigarette, puffing on it slowly, licking the taste from his lips.  
  
"What kind of bargain?" She asked, stepping out of the way of the smoke.  
  
Vladimir leaned back in his chair thinking, "You come with me…to Italy."  
  
"Italy?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. Italy." He continued, taking another puff of his cigarette, "You go with me there, and pretend to be my wife."  
  
"What?" Luc asked.  
  
"My parents. They've retired, and moved to italy. My older brother told them I was dating someone…"  
  
"Just tell them that it wasn't-"  
  
"You don't know my parents very well, do you Luc?"  
  
"Ask someone else? Why me?"  
  
"Because Luc…" Vladimir stood, running a icy cold finger down her face, "Your fiery. I like that in woman."  
  
'Find a new woman you like, because I already belong to someone."  
  
"Ah yes…your Weasel." Vladimir smiled, "Well…then I guess I'll just have to keep trying to take that breed-"  
  
"No." Luc spoke forcefully.  
  
"Okay, then go to Italy with me."  
  
"What if I find someone else to go with you?"  
  
"Like who; Rochelle; that little girl? I don't want my parents to think I fell in love with a simple-minded girl, Luc. I want them to think I fell in love with a woman…like you?"  
  
"What about Lane?" Luc asked.  
  
Vladimir mulled over the woman in question, "Lane Winters, eh? Yes…if you can get her to come with me, it's a deal." 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Thanks for no reviews people…I feel so loved!  
  
Chapter Four.  
  
"No! I am not going to Italy with that pig!" Lane yelled.  
  
"You will go." Charlie's voice was low, and demanding, just like it was after-  
  
"No!" Lane stopped her thought.  
  
"Lane, do not argue with me! You will go, because Luc is not going."  
  
"I refuse to pretend to be the wife of that cold hearted ass!" Lane slammed her fist down on the arm of the chair.  
  
"YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!" Lane was silent, as Charlie swooped down upon her like one of his dragons, "Because, if you don't, I will modify your memory, and get a new angel in your place."  
  
"Maybe that would be for the best." She whispered.  
  
"Alright…" He reached into his robes for his wand, but she stopped him.  
  
"No. I'll go, okay?" Lane sighed, "I just…I don't see why she can't! She's better at this whole thing then I am."  
  
"I don't give a dragon's ass about whose better at it! All you have to do is GO TO ITALY, and PRETEND to be Vlad's wife! Is that so fucking hard for you, Lane?"  
  
"YES DAMN IT!" she stood up, "Charlie, you are an ignorant asshole, and I quit."  
  
"You can't quit! You have a contract!"  
  
"I AM NOT AN ANGEL ANY MORE! I DO NOT WORK FOR YOU ANYMORE! I AM MY OWN DAMN PERSON, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT, THEN YOU CAN KISS MY ASS!" Lane shoved the chair out from behind her, knocking it over, and she strode from the room.  
  
Charlie sat down at his desk. He knew Lane liked him. Why couldn't she just see that he had no interest in her? It wasn't his fault he liked Luc…He wanted to protect her… It wasn't his fault.  
  
"Charlie?" Rochelle peeked into the room, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea. I'm fine." He looked up at her, "What do you need."  
  
"That new shipment of dragon tonic just came in…where do you want them to put it?"  
  
"Store room three. Here's a key." He reached into his back pocket, and threw a key at him, "Send Luc in here."  
  
"Sure Charlie." Rochelle smiled.  
  
A few moments later, Luc fell into a chair. She looked clearly flustered, and her black hair was mused, although pulled back into a loose ponytail. There where healing burn marks on her arms.  
  
"Whattcha need Weasley?" Luc asked.  
  
"Lane just quit. You have to go to Italy."  
  
Luc's face dropped, "Charlie…"  
  
"I know…I got her pissed off. She just quit."  
  
Luc tilted her head back in the chair, and sighed, "Oh god…"  
  
Charlie got up from behind his desk, and sat in the chair next to her, "What would you tell me if I said I didn't want to go."  
  
"Not to worry about it. I'll go."  
  
"I don't want to you go." Charlie whispered.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll go. Charlie, it's no big deal. It's only for a week."  
  
"A week is way to long. To many things can happen in a week." Charlie shook his head.  
  
"If I don't go, then Vladimir will get that breeding ground." Luc shook her head.  
  
Charlie leaned forward, and whispered, "What would you say, if I said I didn't care about the dragons?"  
  
"I wouldn't say anything. I'd slap you."  
  
"I don't care about the dragon's, Luc…" Charlie shook his head, "Your more important right now."  
  
She took it upon her self to slap him, "Charlie I'm a big girl! I can take care of myself."  
  
Charlie winced, "That hurt…"  
  
"Good." Luc stood up, "I'm going to go finish unloading trucks. I'll see you later."  
  
__  
  
Luc stood outside in the hot Romanian sunlight. She had three dragon's in front of her, each pulling at it's tethering to be let go.  
  
"Now, now girls…Behave." She touched the Swedish Short snout on her left's large, scaly leg, "You need the tonic, and then we'll let you go."  
  
The dragon's calmed at the sound of her voice. They weren't fully grown yet, and had been raised in captivity. They were only about twelve feet tall, but would get about two times bigger. One leaned down to nuzzle her, sniffing at her hair, before almost knocking her over.  
  
"Watch it, ya big lug!" She steadied herself.  
  
The dragon's seemed to laugh at her, as Rochelle walked over, carrying a large case of dragon tonic.  
  
"Okay, Luc?" Rochelle asked, setting down the crate.  
  
"Sure, why?" Luc cracked the wooden case open with her hands, and picked up one of the bottles, "Open up, Poly." The dragon looked at her in distaste, but finally open it's mouth. Rochelle, and Luc ducked from the burst of fire, that quickly passed, and Luc threw the bottle into the dragon's mouth, "Now swallow that, and don't just spit back out at me!" She watched to make sure Poly swallowed the bottle of tonic.  
  
"Untie her, will you?" Luc asked, picking up another bottle, "Justine." The dragon looked sorrowful as it to opened it's mouth, this time only a puff of smoke billowed out, and Luc tossed the bottle up into it.  
  
Rochelle leaned down to untie Poly, "What's going on between you can Charlie?"  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
Rochelle shrugged, "I dunno…it's just that…why doesn't he want you to go Italy? I think it sounds fantastic."  
  
"It's not that I'm going to Italy, that bothers him, Rochelle. Its who I'm going with."  
  
"Oh." Rochelle also untied Justine, who was patiently waiting for the third dragon, Hubert by name, to get untied also.  
  
"It's nothing worth worrying, about Rochelle." Luc finished, and picked up the case, with remaining bottles, walking a few feet away, where some Norwegian Ridgebacks were waiting for their own tonic.  
  
"Yea, I know…but still." Rochelle wrung her hands together, "Charlie doesn't want you to go…"  
  
"I know." Luc smiled at the waiting dragons, which already had their mouths open patiently.  
  
  
  
"Well, why don't you-"  
  
  
  
"Rochelle…this is between me, Charlie, and Vladimir…Don't interfere." 


End file.
